The Tale of a relic
by MintStar
Summary: Three warriors have they're own reasons to get a [relic]..But Who will have it?(The Prologue is a better Summary than this..Just R&R!!)
1. Prologue

~*Prologue*~  
  
Rue: Claire!  
  
Mint: Darn it Maya!! I goning to find that [relic] so I can Dominate the world!! (Runs)  
  
Alia: (looks around) My City...I must Find Something called a [relic] to revive them..  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's been 3 years since all this happen...  
Now Three Brave kids(teens actullay) have no idea what's ahead of them...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~  
MintStar:Good Prologue Right?? It's way better then the summary right?  
Everyone:...............  
MintStar:Well then If your all asleep already, then read Chapter 1!!!   
(Most of them Get up and read)  
MintStar: ^_^  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* 


	2. The Begining

~*Chapter 1: The Begining*~  
  
After Three years, three kids(teens) are on a Flying boat,On of them on each side.   
  
A boy,about 17, was in the front.He had snow white hair,tied up in the back,with two strands hanging in the front.His hat,which waas problay covering something, was green,yellow, and red.The Rest of his clothes were sorta mixed'n'matched.He had a weapon called Arc Edge with Him.He seemed very quite...  
  
A spunky red-haired girl, about 16, sat on the left. She wore a purple dress that went down to her knees. She had on a small backpack,with two huge rings tied to the back of it. Her hair was tied into two big ponytails,which blew in the wind. She sat, staring off the edge of the boat.  
  
Another girl, about 13, sat at the back of the boat writing in a journal/diary.Her purple hair(w/ blue highlights),which was tied up in two big bun-like ponytails.There was still tons of hair left, which was hanging over her back down to her waist. She had a staff which was laying next to her as she wrote. It had ancient-like carving on it.One side had a big round crystal ball,which was stuck on there for good,it had a soft purple sheen. The other end had what looked like a spear.The head was very sharp,made of some kind of very hard blue crsytal,it look like it grew from the staff/spear. Her clothes had ancient-like writing on it. Her skirt went down to her ankles, barely covering them up.There was a big cut in it(Problay from her last battles),but it didn't bother her. She seems quite, but fierce..  
  
  
Two hours past since the boat left, then the Captian called..  
  
Captain: We're almost there! All there is left to do is land..  
  
All of a sudden,the control malfunction, and the boat crashes.The girls fall on top of each other, while the boy grab on to a pole and pulls his self up.  
  
  
???: Hey! Get off Me!! I'm A Princess! You have no right to crush me!  
  
???: (Gets off) Is that better? I'm sorry.. My name's Alya***.  
  
???: (Gets up) I'm Princess Mint of The East Heaven Kingdom!  
  
???: Well,Since everyone's introducingthem selves,I'm Rue. (Hops Off the Boat onto the dock)  
  
Alya: (Hops off too) Nice to meet you both!!  
  
Mint: Yea..Whatever...As long as she's not after a [relic]!!(Hops Off and Runs to the Carona Gate)  
  
Alya: !!!! (runs in front of her guarding the Gate from Mint.) I going with you two!!Geez..that was dumb..  
  
Rue: (Sweatdrop) um..Ok..  
  
Mint: As long as you both help me!!  
  
Alya'n'Rue:Yea...Right!!!Whatever...(They all walk through the gate)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~  
MintStar: It took me a long tim to type but it was worth it!! =^.^=  
Alya:Yea..So?  
MintStar: YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE MINT!!!! (+.+)  
Alya:...............  
MintStar: Anyways..Please Review and I'll answer any questions you have about this Story!!(Oh and BTW If you want to email me,E-mail Me @ StarEspeon@hotmail.com , K?)  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
*** Alya is pronounced: al-lay-a 


	3. Carona Forest

~*Chapter 2: Carona Forest*~  
  
Alya: Man...this forest is huge!!  
  
Mint: Right about that!  
  
They continue walking through the big forest, fighting monsters and so forth...When they heard something. Luckly they each hid behind a rock. Alya at the middle, Mint at the left, and Rue at the Right. They listened for a bit to the conversation..  
  
???: Eh-heh, Eh-heh!  
  
???: Please, let me go!  
  
???: Come on, baby. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just want a little  
food, that's all. We haven't eaten for 2 days, y'know.  
  
???: Yeah, got no money for dinner, either. Eh-heh, Eh-heh.  
  
???: What do you say, baby? Got anything to spare?  
  
???: I don't have any money.  
  
???: Eh-heh! Let's rough her up.  
  
Mint: {Maby I should attack them fir....What!!}  
  
Alya: (Holds her Stear* and chants)Hirgema!   
  
A Big fireball shot out of the Stear hiting one of the thugs.  
  
Mint: Whats The Big Idea,Attacking Before I do!! Hmph!! (Takes her two rings and shouts) Cutter!  
  
???:Hey, Bro! Are you ok??  
  
???:Yeh..Let's get 'em!!  
  
The two Attack one on Alya, the other on Mint.  
  
Alya:(looks) What ?! My magic must have weaken since that Last battle..(Flips her Stear around so the spear side is up)  
  
???: Your cute..I'm Blood....  
  
Alya:(Confused) Well...Looks can be deceiving, Right?(Put the Stear up to his neck)  
  
Blood: Umm....Well...(Kicks her back)  
  
The two start fighting(Fininally..)Mint was having a small Problem of her own....  
  
Mint: Geez!!(keeps dodging)I can keep this up!! What the heck are you thinking!!(Jumps high and Casts)Cutter!!(the Spell pushes him back,Straight into the wall.The Cutter keeps going and cuts a big rock slab off...)Eeep!!(Runs to Safety but then is jump-kicked on by Smokey,knocking her unconchess)  
  
Smokey: Heh...That'll teach ya..  
  
Blood: Hey,Bro!! Come Help me over Here!!  
  
Smokey:(Come from behind Blood,Jump-kicking Alya) A present from me to you! Heh..Always catches them off guard..(points to Mint)  
  
Rue: {My turn.}  
  
Rue glows a bright red,when it disappers a Pollywog is left in his place. Rue then goes over to them..  
  
Smokey: (sees Rue) Ahh..It's just a Pollywog..  
  
Rue:{Just?!?}(Bites him)  
  
Smokey: Yeow!!! Bro, he bit me!  
  
Blood: Alright. Let's chop him up.  
  
Rue Fights them,soon.....  
  
Blood: Sheee... Can't fight on an empty stomach, y'know.  
  
Blood ran away.  
  
Smokey: Heh!? Hey, Bro! Wait for me!  
  
Smokey ran away. Later...  
  
Rue: (Turns Back)Alya? Wake up!  
  
Alya:(wakes up)mmm..Huh?(Gets up in Fighting Postion) Are they Still here??  
  
Rue: No...I got them as soon as both of you were knocked unconchess..  
  
Alya: Well Ya Could of helped us sooner, Unless you have some kind of power you don't want us to know about..  
  
Rue:{How Does she guess that correctly?How?} No! Nothing like that!  
  
???:Polly! Wow, you can turn into a person, too!?  
  
Rue: Polly...? Oh, no, I'm not a Pollywog. This is the real me.  
  
Elena: But I saw you. When you came out, you were a Pollywog.  
  
Rue: That was just a disguise to catch them off-guard. My name isn't  
Polly. It's Rue.  
  
Elena: Ohh, ok. Your name is Rue, and you're a Pollywog.  
  
Rue: ...?  
  
Elena: I really like 'Polly... Can I call you Polly?  
  
Rue: ...Um... How should I explain this?  
  
Elena: Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself. Thanks again for  
helping me, Polly. My name is-  
  
Rue: Elena, right?  
  
Elena: !? How did you know!?  
  
Rue: I heard your name in town. You're out here looking for your  
parents, right? By the way, I'm not a-  
  
Elena: Oh, so that's how you knew. I thought you were a fortune-telling  
Pollywog.  
  
Rue: Like I told you, I'm not a-  
  
Elena: You're right. I'm looking for my parents. They've been gone for  
5 days now. I know they're supposed to be here or somewhere. I'm so  
worried about them...  
  
Rue: !!!  
  
Elena: Those brutes might go after my parents! I have to go find them  
fast, Polly. It was nice meeting you.  
  
Rue: Hey, wait! I'll go with you. Let me help you look for your  
parents.  
  
Elena: Oh, really!? Gee, you're such a nice Pollywog. Thanks. I really  
appreciate this. Ok, let's go, Polly! Follow me!  
  
Rue: It's not Polly... Geez... {That girl really thinks I'm a monster. ...  
Maybe I am...}  
  
Alya: Uh..Rue?? What Was that all about??  
  
Rue: N-n-n-nothing,Nothing at all!  
  
Alya:.........Well we should follow her..Don't you Think??  
  
Mint:(Runs Ahead){I'm gonna get the [relic] Before you two!}Meet you there,Slowpokes!!!  
  
Alya'n'Rue: We're Not Slowpokes!!(Runs After Her)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
MintStar:Hi Again!! This one's really long!!(Well at least I think..)But Anyways,Thanks Victoria!!Can't Wait till your next chap!! And good luck on those exams!!  
Alya,Rue'n'Mint:.................  
MintStar:HEY!! Get BackStage Now It's over!!  
(they run before MintStar starts to chase them)  
Read 'n' Review!!(=^.^=)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
